ladder vs step ladder
by yankeegal13
Summary: A series of stories based on a running joke in the series, i do not own any characters in the series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Based on a few YouTube videos I see on the ladder vs stepladder, each chapter will feature two different characters.**_

It was a nice day at the Wright anything agency. Apollo was using a ladder to reach some high files to sort through them. When he was done getting the files he told his boss Phoenix, "There we go, I removed all the files from the highest shelves of the bookshelf, now let me just put the ladder away." Suddenly Phoenix said, "Apollo that is a stepladder you used not a ladder." Apollo said to Phoenix, "Mr Wright that is clearly a ladder, ladders are bigger than stepladders." Suddenly Apollo decided to step out for a minute. After coming back he decided to take out the ladder again to reach some old evidence from another shelf and when he was done with that, Apollo once again said, "Ok I'm done taking the evidence from past cases off the shelf now let me just put the ladder back." Phoenix said, "Apollo I told you before that is a step ladder not a ladder." Apollo said to Phoenix, "Look we had already had this argument, that is a ladder not a stepladder." After the argument, Apollo decided to go home for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on while Apollo and Phoenix were arguing, Athena left the office briefly to go to the hardware store, she saw Ema on the way out of the building and Ema asked Athena what was going on. Athena said that she had to go to the hardware store to buy a ladder and if ema wanted to accompany her.

When Ema and Athena got to the hardware store, the girls went into the sections where they kept ladders and stepladders. Ema said, "That is a lovely ladder there." Athena said to Ema, "Ema that is a stepladder, that's not a ladder." Ema said to Athena, "What are you talking about, that is clearly a ladder, take it out and unfold it and you would know it's a ladder." Athena said to Ema," Look, how many times have I mentioned before that is a stepladder." Ema then asked Athena, "Is everything a stepladder to you." Athena and Emma's argument in the store caught the attention of an employee and the employee said that Athena was wrong, it is a short ended ladder. Athena said, "I thought short ended ladders were called stepladders." The employee then showed the girls a taller ladder. After a while, Ema and Athena checked out the ladder and headed back to the agency.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on in the week, Maya decided to visit Phoenix and Trucy for a few days after she finished her spirit medium training. While she was visiting, Trucy opened the door for Maya, and when Trucy opened the door, Maya asked Trucy where her dad was, he said he had a court case and Athena and apollo were guiding him and trucy was alone looking for something Athena left at the apartment the other night. Maya looked around and she said, "Hey there is an old ladder there." Trucy said to Maya, "Maya that is a stepladder, that is not a ladder." Maya then said to trucy, "Look at it more closely, you can tell its a ladder, you gotta stop judging a ladder by the way it looks." Trucy said, "Maya that is not a ladder it is a stepladder, you don't need to look at it as close to tell it's a stepladder." Suddenly, Trucy decided to climb on it and she looked in the cupboard and there was the object Athena said she left in the apartment the other day and so Maya and trucy decided to go back to join the rest of the crew at the courthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Trucy went to the office after school and when she got to the office she noticed the phone was ringing, when she picked up the phone and on the other end was Miles Edgeworth. Mr Edgeworth was asking if mr Wright had come back yet, Trucy said to mr Edgeworth, sorry he went to go run some errands for the office and Apollo and Athena went out briefly. So Mr Edgeworth came by the office briefly to keep Trucy company until the other three came back. Suddenly, Trucy saw something behind the desk, Trucy looked at it briefly and she said, "Oh that's the stepladder I use when I put away props I don't use anymore." Miles then said, "Trucy, you know very well that is a ladder. It looks bigger than it is." Trucy said to Miles, "No it is a stepladder I use to put unused props on the lower shelf. How can you be so ignorant at the size, you can't judge something by its size." Miles said," I can tell what the size of a ladder is supposed to look like, trust me it's a ladder." Trucy said, "It's not a ladder it's too small to be a ladder, besides I keep all my props on the first three shelves and a stepladder can reach there." Suddenly Edgeworth to leave real quick to go back to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a fair warning, even though this was a planned chapter, I have gotten a few requests, this was requested after I had it planned so if you have any chapter requests let me know.**

Apollo and Athena were left alone in the office. Phoenix was going to an appointment and he left Apollo and Athena in charge of the office. Suddenly Athena saw something behind the desk, she noticed it was the stepladder that was left behind when she left to go out with Ema. Athena said, "Look its the stepladder we lost last week." Apollo said, "Athena, that is a ladder not a stepladder." Athena said, "Apollo, I discussed this the other day, it is a stepladder, I bought you guys a ladder last week with Ema." Apollo said, "Great we have two ladders now." Athena said, "Apollo, that was never a ladder, it was a stepladder I took out." Apollo took his bracelet out and used it on Athena. Apollo asked Athena why his bracelet was acting up when she says stepladder, and he asked Athena, "Why are you making me use a bracelet on you." Athena said to Apollo, "Look I'm not afraid to use widget on you." Suddenly widget said, "Leave the stepladder alone." Apollo then accepted defeat and got back to sorting papers.


	6. Chapter 6

One day, Apollo and Athena had to step out of the office for the day due to an unexpected emergency, so Phoenix was left alone in the office, he was sorting through the previous cases evidence to bring to the prosecutor office, when he finished he paid Edgeworth a visit in the prosecutor office, and something caught his eye behind edgeworths desk. Phoenix asked edgeworth, "Did you need me to collect that stepladder behind your desk." Edgeworth then said to Phoenix, "Mr Wright, that is a ladder, not a stepladder and no i don't need you to collect it for anything, i use it to put stuff away." Suddenly, Phoenix took out his magatama and used it on edgeworth. Edgeworth said to him, "Mr wright, you do not need the magatama out here, i know what a ladder is." Phoenix said back to edgeworth, "No mr edgeworth, i can prove with my magatama it is a stepladder." When phoenix used the magatama on edgeworth he saw two red psychelocks come out and he said to edgeworth, here is proof that the mechanic behind your desk is a stepladder". Suddenly, Phoenix showed the picture of the stepladder in his office and he said to edgeworth, "Its the same model, that shows that what is behind your desk is a stepladder." Suddenly, Mr edgeworth got tired of the distraction and told Phoenix to leave him alone the rest of the day, so Phoenix went back to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a warm day in the office, Athena decided to roll her shirt up a bit. Mr Wright and Apollo were out meeting a client for the next day's trial and they decided to leave Athena to take care of any old files to put on the bookshelf. While Athena was looking for the ladder to put some of the files on the higher levels of the bookshelf, Edgeworth knocked on the door asking if mr Wright was in the office. Athena said, "no I'm in the office alone, I just had to put some stuff on the bookshelf. Suddenly Athena found what she was looking for to reach the higher shelves, and she said, "There is the stepladder I was looking for. Edgeworth said to Athena, "Ms Cykes, that is a ladder you are standing on not a stepladder." Suddenly Athena said back to Edgeworth, "That is so obvious you can't see the difference." Athena then asked Edgeworth, "Can you help get the rest of the files I need the stepladder to stay stabilized, there are some loose rinds on it I don't want to step on." Edgeworth then said to Athena, "First of all that is a ladder, second of all why are you standing on something with loose parts". When Athena was done putting all the stuff on the highest shelves she stepped on one of the loose rinds she was talking about and she ended up falling off it and cutting part of her leg open. Edgeworth carried Athena over to the office couch to take the shoe off her affected leg, Edgeworth then asked Athena why were you standing on a loose ladder. Widget said, "pain is too much, head is hurting a bit". Athena then said, it was the only thing there to stand on. When Edgeworth was done checking Athenas leg, he decided, "You know what Athena I'm gonna take you to the nearest er to let a doctor look at the leg and I'll leave a note for the rest of the office. Suddenly, Edgeworth used the office phone to call gumshoe to get a wheelchair to get Athena to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

After court got out for the day, Apollo and Phoenix went back to the office, they noticed a few things. First thing they noticed, Athena was not in the office, second thing they noticed was a note on apollos desk. The note was from Prosecutor Edgeworth, he told them Athena had suffered an injury in the office and he took her to get medical treatment for the injury.

After reading the note, Apollo looked behind the desk and there was a ladder with blood on it. Apollo said, "This ladder has a lot of blood on it, do you suppose it caused Athena to get hurt". Phoenix said, "I don't think so, looks like a stepladder." Apollo said, "Mr Wright, can you tell what the difference is between a ladder and a stepladder, that is clearly a ladder, plus it has blood on it and some loose parts so it's possible it may have been broken recently." Phoenix said, "oh that, it's actually the stepladder I found last week." Apollo said, "Would a stepladder be small enough to hold blood on it, trust me it's a ladder." Just then a phone call interrupted them, it was from Edgeworth, he told the two guys that Athena had a deep gash on her left leg as well as a broken ankle on the same leg and she had to rest it the rest of the day. Apollo then asked Edgeworth, how bad was the gash on the leg, Edgeworth said, "Athena required eight stitches to close the gash on the leg, she said she fell off a loose ladder." Apollo took what Edgeworth said and told Phoenix that the ladder was the culprit. After that, both of the gentlemen got back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before starting this chapter, I have been reading a few of Barrylawns civil cases and please check out his stories.**

It was a cold winter day at the agency, Apollo had sued Athena over a piece of equipment in the office and they had to request a courtroom to take place in a civil trial. The judge asked the two, "what are you two doing here". Athena said to the judge, "We are defending ourselves in a civil trial today, Apollo sued me and we need a courtroom." The judge then started the trial and asked for both teams opening statements.

Apollo read his opening statement, he said in his statement, "As you can see, I have sued Athena Cykes over a ladder behind my desk in our law office but the defendant Ms Athena Cykes keeps calling it a stepladder when I can tell for a fact that the item in question is a ladder, I am showing picture of said item as evidence." Athena yelled, "objection, Mr Justice you know very well, that object is a stepladder. Look at the diagram of our office you can tell it is a stepladder based on how the room diagram looks." The judge then asked Athena if she wanted to show the office description as evidence, Athena said, "Yes your honor submit office description as evidence." While Athena was trying to find discord in apollo, Apollo yelled out, "Objection, Ms Cykes, how can it be a stepladder if it is behind a desk, if you walk behind the desk which is where the object in question is, then you can tell from looking at it that it is supposed to be a ladder, you cannot judge things based on a picture or diagram, you have to look more closely at it from behind." Athena yelled, "Hold it, Mr Justice, the diagram shows an accurate description of the item in question, if you look behind the desk, the diagram was shown from the back of the office, and from there you can see the size of the item in question and from the angle in question, it is quite obvious it is supposed to be a stepladder. The judge asked Apollo and Athena, "do we need to show the evidence update." Apollo said to the judge, "yes your honor, update and submit new evidence."

After arguing their cases for two hours, the judge decided to hand over their verdict, before closing the day's trial, the judge asked both Apollo and Athena for their closing statements. Apollo said in his closing statement, "After looking at the evidence in question, I have concluded that the item in question is a ladder despite what our defendant Ms Athena Cykes may say." After Apollo gave his closing statement, Athena pitched her closing statement, "After finding out the truth and looking at the evidence more clearly, I am still holding confidence that the judge will grant based on the truth." After a few minutes of deliberation, the judge decided to hand the verdict in honor of the defendant, Athena then showed a picture to Apollo that she had submitted as evidence as a way to say thank you. After the proceeding ended for the day, both Apollo and Athena went back to the law office to look over the occasion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a fair warning before starting this chapter. I've had a case of writers block that made it hard to keep writing this story further so unfortunately this will be my last chapter, but if you guys want to pick up and do more research to do a sequel to this story let me know in a pm or review in this chapter and I'll message you at my convenience.**

It had been a nice day at the agency. Apollo and Athena had finished up their civil trial and Mr Wright had to go back to the courthouse to get his two cohorts so he left Trucy in charge of the office. While Trucy was putting her equipment away, Ema Skye decided to come in to see how Trucy was doing. While Trucy was putting her magic equipment away, Ema said to Trucy, "you know you can use the ladder to put the magic equipment on the higher shelves". Trucy said to Ema, "What ladder, we don't have a ladder in here, what you saw was a stepladder, besides I like to be able to reach my equipment more easily." Ema said, " You saw what was behind the desk, it's a ladder, what are you talking about, besides where do you put all the other stuff." Trucy said, "first of all, I keep my magic equipment all in one corner and most of it has to be within reach so we need the lower shelves empty which is why we use the stepladder." After arguing for about thirty minutes Ema decided to leave Trucy alone to reflect on everything.


End file.
